Finding Tails (Vinnytovar Style) Part 9
Transcript VENOM: Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge... VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY: singing Animals are friends, not food! ALL THREE (VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY): singing Though we have long sharp teeth, We're nice anti-heroes underneath, We know that misfit are friends, not food JEFFY: spoken Well, sometimes you know. ALL THREE (VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY): singing Sure we could eat ya whole, But we have self-control, We know that animals are friends, not food. BODI: spoken I'd like to be your friend! VENOM: singing The stress of life in the ocean, Will lead to emotional eating SCREWIE AND JEFFY: singing Yes it will VENOM: singing When you need help gettin' through it, And kelp just won't do it, Don't start feeding ALL THREE (VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY): singing Swim to our meeting, Oh yes, we've seen the light, Each day we fight the fight, To curb our appetite, And change our attitude VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY: singing Misfit are friends JEFFY: Animals are food VENOM AND SCREWIE: singing Nope! VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY: singing Animals are friends, not food! SCREWIE: Except stinkin' superheroes. JEFFY: Superheroes! Yeah, they think they're so cute! "Hey, look at me. I'm a flippin' little Superman! Let me flip for 'ya! Ain't I a something?" VENOM: Right, then. Today's meeting is step 5, 'BRING A ANIMAL FRIEND'. Now do you all have your friends? SCREWIE: Got mine. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: with freezes KATE: Hey there! VENOM: How 'bout you, Abis Mal? JEFFY: Oh, um, I seem to have misplaced my, uh, friend. VENOM: 12 seconds later, SpongeBob runs off of submarine That's all right, Jeffy. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself to one of my friends. JEFFY: Oh, thank you, mate. A little guy for Jeffy, eh? VENOM: I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name is Venom. SCREWIE AND JEFFY: Hello, Venom. VENOM: It has been three weeks since my last misfit, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup. JEFFY: You're an inspiration to all of us. SCREWIE: Ahem. Amen. VENOM: Right, then. Who's next? KATE: Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! VENOM: Yes, the alpha wolf down the front. KATE: Woo-hoo! VENOM: Come on up here. KATE: Hi. I'm Kate. VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY: Hello, Kate. KATE: And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a animal. JEFFY: Hey, that's incredible. VENOM: Good on 'ya, Wolf! KATE: Whew! I'm glad I got that off my chest. VENOM: All right, anyone else? Hello, how 'bout you, mate? What's your problem? BODI: Me? I don't have a problem. VENOM: Oh. Okay... VENOM, SCREWIE AND JEFFY: Denial. VENOM: Just start with your name. BODI: Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Freddie. I'm a Tibetan Mastiff-- JEFFY: A Tibetan Mastiff? Really?! VENOM: Go on, tell us a joke! JEFFY: Ooh! I love jokes! BODI: Actually I do know one that's pretty good. There was this mollusk and he walks up to a sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke, everyone talks. So the sea mollusk says to the cucumber... TAILS: Daddy! BODI: Tails! JEFFY: Tails! Ha ha ha! Tails! I don't get it. VENOM: For a character, he's not that funny. BODI: No, no, no, no. He's my son. He was taken by these villains. KATE: Oh my, you poor kid. VENOM: Humans. Think they own everything. SCREWIE: Probably american. VENOM: Now there is a father looking for his little boy. BODI: Ugh! What do these markings mean? VENOM: I never knew my father! sobs JEFFY: Aw, come here. SCREWIE: Group hug. JEFFY: We're all mates here, mate. BODI: I can't read human. KATE: Well then we gotta find a character who can read this. Hey, look. Symbiote! BODI: No, no, no, Katie! KATE: Guys, guys! BODI: No, Alpha! KATE: That's mine! Give it to me! Gimme! Oww! BODI: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? KATE: Ow, ow, ow. BODI: I'm so sorry. KATE: You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? BODI: Ohh... KATE: Ow, ow, ow. VENOM: Kate, are you okay...? Oohh. Oohh, that was good. SCREWIE AND JEFFY: Intervention! VENOM: Just a bite! SCREWIE: Hold it together, mate! JEFFY: Remember, Venom, animals are friends, not food! VENOM: FOOD! BODI: Kate, look out! VENOM: I'm havin' mammals tonight! JEFFY: Remember the steps, mate! The steps! VENOM: Just one bite! chase Bodi and Kate running away open the door and slams close it VENOM: G'day! BODI AND KATE: Aaaaaaaah! VENOM: Arrrr! crashes into the door and faints onto the floor BODI: There's no way out! There's got to be a way to escape! KATE: Who is it? Bodi: Alpha Wolf, help me find a way out! KATE: Sorry, you'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape. BODI: There's gotta be a way out! KATE: Look, here's something! 'ESSS-CA-PE'! I wonder what that means. It's funny, it's spelled just like the word 'escape'. BODI: Let's go! VENOM: Here is Brucie! BODI: Wait a minute...you can read?! KATE: I can read? That's right, I can read! BODI: Well, then here. Read this now! SCREWIE: He really doesn't mean it, y'know! He never even knew his father! JEFFY: Don't fall off the wagon! BODI: Oh no, it's blocked! SCREWIE: No, Venom. Focus! JEFFY: Sorry about--this, mate! SCREWIE: He's really--a nice guy! BODI: I need to get that mask! KATE: You want that mask? Okay. BODI: No, no, no, no, no, no! Quick grab the mask! SCREWIE: Oh no. Venom? VENOM: What? gasps Swim away! Swim away! KATE: Aw, is the party over? chomps exploding fireworks expect Bodi and Kate gasps LITTLE BILL: Nice. Category:Vinnytovar Category:Finding Nemo Parts Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts